Into The City
by Harry Tomlinson
Summary: A mission into a world unlike any they've seen before, Naruto and Sasuke must disguise themselves as regular people to catch a serial killer. R&R please :)


"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, I've got a very important A ranked intelligence mission for the two of you." Lady Tsunade said as thunder crashed outside. She slammed the folder down and slid it across the desk to the two 17 year olds. Sasuke picked it up reading it as Naruto listened.

"There have been multiple reports of murder in major cities in Japan, a majority of them happening in Tokyo. From what's been gathered we know that most of the victims are girls between the ages of 15 and 18. Your assignment is to go infiltrate Tokyo, go undercover as a student at the school in the folder. If you find anything out of the ordinary, report it."

"Can't I take this guy on if I find him?" Naruto asked.

"No, the people of the city live in a far more advanced world than us. They've left the old Japanese traditions behind and have all sorts of technology that will be brand new to you. You mustn't use any of your ninjustu or genjustu. And, keep your tools well hidden. Don't bring them to school." Sasuke furrowed his brow.

"The last time I sent someone to the city, they reported back these weird machines that can detect metal on someone's person." She answered. He nodded.

"You leave immediately." She said, and with that they vanished in a puff of smoke.

The two began walking away from any village, out in the middle of a field with no one else in sight.

"Hey, Teme, what was in that folder?" Naruto asked.

"Well, for one, directions. We're almost at the stop." He said. "And more information about the city that's been gathered. Mostly how different it is from Konoha, or any of the villages really."

Naruto furrowed his brow as the two came up to a sign that read 'Bus Stop'. Sasuke stopped, Naruto following his lead.

People mulled around, chatting to one another, some holding a weird device up to their heads and speaking to no one it looked like. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances, this place was already weirding them out.

The road was a dark navy, with white and yellow painted lines on it. Giant moving machines raced up and down them, and soon one that was tall and long pulled up to the stop. Naruto and Sasuke got on, sitting in a seat far in the back.

"Sasuke, do you know where we're supposed to go now?" Naruto asked. Sasuke slipped a piece of paper out of his back pocket and looked at it.

"This is our apartment, we're supposed to wait 2 stops and then find this building address." He said, putting it back in his pocket. The two boys sat before their stop came, quickly getting off the weird moving machine.

"Well that was a weird experience. Do you think it's like a puppet?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed as they walked down the street, looking for the number.

"No you idiot-these people abandoned all those kinds of things a long time ago. I have no idea how it works. My guess would be the guy turning that wheel was controlling it somehow." Naruto looked confused again, but accepted the strange things that had happened thus far.

They quickly found the tall building and entered, walking down a hall to 3 doors, with a button with an UP arrow on either wall.

"We're on floor 14." Sasuke said, looking at the paper from his pocket again. Naruto went to hit the button, when one of the doors opened and an elderly lady stepped out. The two boys stepped in, and Naruto hit the button marked '14'. Suddenly they felt the small box they'd stepped into move. When the doors opened again, they stepped out and looked down the hall.

"How do we know which room we're in?" Naruto asked. "Or is that on the paper too?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"We're in apparentment 236, baka. Now the real question is about a key. I don't have one." He said, as they looked for their new 'home'.

"Well, I don't have a key either. Should we pick it?" He offered. Sasuke ignored him a minute, turning right down a new hallway.

"No you idiot- why would we do that?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"There it is." He said, walking up to a door on the right side of the hall. Taped to the door was a note that read 'For Naruto and Sasuke'. Naruto ripped it off, and underneath 2 keys fell.

"I guess that's how, but how did anyone know we were coming?" Naruto asked, looking at the fallen keys. Sasuke picked them up, handing one to Naruto.

"Ah, boys! We've been expecting you. Glad to see you've finally made it, so sorry to hear you all couldn't stay with your parents."

"Um, who are you again?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, right, silly me. I'm Yuri, your landlord." He said. "So wonderful to finally meet you! I'll let you get settled now, and I've got some work to do! Hope you enjoy your new home!" He said, patting Sasuke on the back and running off down the hall. The boys entered the apartment, the door clicking shut behind him.

"I hate that guy." Sasuke said. "That is way too much happy for one person." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Come on man, let's look around." Sasuke followed and they walked through the foyer, Naruto turning right and Sasuke turning left.

"I found the bathroom!" Naruto yelled. "It's huge." Sasuke strolled into the huge kitchen.

"Found the Kitchen-so, are we rich or something?" He asked as they met once again in the living room, just off the back wall in the kitchen.

"It would appear so. Sweet, I've never had a house this nice!" He said. They sat on the white sofa, strewn with throw pillows of varying designs and a simple navy blanket.

"Hn, it all seems a little strange. I'm going to check the folder, see if Lady Tsunade has anything to do with these living conditions." Naruto nodded, standing up.

"I'm going to look for the bedrooms." He said walking out. Sasuke flipped through the folder, and sure enough there had been contact with the last person to come to the city, everything that'd happened to them thus far was completely expected.

"Hey! Teme! I found something!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke bolted out of his seat and ran to the voice.

"What is it?" He asked, walking in. Their room was massive, with 2 double beds on either side of it, and double doors against the either side wall.

"Look. It's like those things we saw those people holding up to their heads." On the desk nearer the right side of the room, were two black rectangles, each about a quarter of an inch thick. Sasuke picked one of them up, pressing the circular button at the bottom. The screen glowed to life, a simple blue background. The time was typed at the top, the date below.

"Hm, I wonder how these things work.." Sasuke said, before noticing the bottom of the screen. 'slide to unlock'. He dragged his thumb across the message, and little symbols fell onto the screen.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto said, looking over his shoulder. Sasuke hit the icon that read 'messages'.

"I'm looking at this, how do you send messages on this thing?" Naruto picked up the other device, and did exactly what Sasuke did. Except he didn't click messages, he clicked contacts.

"Hey! There's a thing that says 'my number'. I think that's how." Naruto rattled the number off to Sasuke, who typed it in to the message bar.

"It won't let me send it, hang on." He said, this time typing it into the top of the screen.

**Hey Naruto.**

The two boys heard a ding, and the device in Naruto's hand vibrated. Naruto looked at it, an unidentified number with the message they'd seen Sasuke send.

"Well, that's interesting."

The two boys spent 2 more hours looking and figuring out these devices, before they realized how late it had gotten.

"Hey, Naruto, we start schooling tomorrow, right? For the mission."

"Yeah, our uniforms are in the closets." Naruto said. "But right now I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed." He said, clamoring into the right bed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and slipped into the left, flicking off the lights.


End file.
